


sycamore

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Kotomine Shirou - Freeform, M/M, 言峰士郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊言峰綺礼×言峰士郎





	sycamore

**Author's Note:**

> ＊言峰綺礼×言峰士郎

 

那是他与养父的第一次做爱。在黑色的遮光窗帘下，在光线照不见的角落里，往后也一直如此。

就算是处在朦朦胧胧的黑，言峰士郎也能看到远处的一点点亮。惨淡到随时要扑熄的亮。待走近后，也确确实实停止了不止境的万世燃烧。养父摘下自己佩戴的宗教信物，并在下一刻伸出手接过少年的捱靠。他顺遂跪下来，似屈膝于圣像前的忠洁信徒，跪在言峰绮礼的身下。冰冷的银色配饰擦着耳郭离开自己的眼前，被养父一并放上身后的木桌。

光黯淡下来，又消失去了。

言峰士郎的双手握住较自己宽大许多的双手，冰冷的、与十字架一致的无质感。他仰起头，在漫无边际的黑暗里慢吞吞地碰触，之后小心翼翼栖于养父的气息里。掌心并拢，透过对方而察觉到自己无意识的颤抖。同时耳朵里传进没入湖水的湮沉话声。父亲问着，这是没有人教过你的事情吧？

他听见自己的声音被空气传递并在漆黑中放大。这也不是父亲的您该教的事。

父亲轻轻笑起来，以此回应他无意识的顶撞。握住的双手被牵扯着，慢慢弓着膝盖起身，再坐进父亲的怀里。接吻的当下，袍服的衣扣被悄然解下。突然的，他扣住父亲的手腕，双眼注视起近在咫尺的暗色轮廓。

这叫乱伦是吗?

是。

不被人伦道德允许的？

是。世人唾骂这类行为。

我明白了，所以这是不该继续的。他抽出握紧关节的手指，放上自己的膝盖。

那个轻轻的吻落在眉间，代表尊长的不尽怜爱。言峰绮礼说，可这就是你所期盼的，孩子。

因为期盼所以能够获得，因为期盼所以独行其是。是奢侈的行径，也是无上罪愆。有清冷的空气滑进气管，就像长途奔袭后的窒息感，燎燎疼痛灼烧喉道，于是呼吸被生生架空。

赤裸的身体被刺冷的夜风裹缠得紧，小声难过说着冬天真是冷啊，慢慢跨坐上父亲的一双大腿。发育中的性器被平滑的布料不断磨蹭而起反应，最后被握入掌心里施以捏揉。双臂绕上父亲的后颈，脑袋塞进宽阔的胸膛里，同时听见自己处于克制的细弱喘息，与父亲的问话：试着自己解决过吗？小腿有痉挛的错觉，尽力蹬直后，终于是无力瘫软下来。用哀如蚊蚋的声音应答，换得父亲意味深长的低笑。

边想象是我边做的？

他慌忙间拽上神甫服立起的衣领，紧张摇着头并极力否认，却只从齿间泄出一句意味不尽情欲的呻吟。幽冷的空气灌进腥秽的精液味。乳白色的稠状液体出现在父亲的手心间与深色袍装上。言峰士郎闔上眼，像幼小孩童攥住大人的手指，将父亲的右手送到自己唇边。探出舌尖一点一点舔舐，污浊在口腔里殢留下来，尝到自己的味道，几欲呕吐之余下身的器官却再次变硬。

可以了，停下吧。

他的牙齿轻轻叼住父亲的食指，像个犯了错的孩子怯怯地睁开眼，藤黄色的虹膜映上和缓笑意。腰部被握住抬高，满是精液与唾液的手掌轻轻抚上阴囊，听到细碎的哽咽于是向后滑去。看见养子更加剧烈的抗争，与浸满泪水的双眼，言峰绮礼拿出了平日教导用的口吻，说，这不是你一个人的事。

怀里的身体瞬时安定下来，眼泪掉进黑夜里，那么了无踪迹。手指被窄隘的甬道吞入并绞紧，像是慌乱间求得纾解的举措，养子急忙吻住他，用属于少年的拙劣吻技打开齿关并缠进舌头。在被侵犯的同时寻求侵犯者的庇护——言峰绮礼像是听到无声的启示语，唇边的鲜见微笑渐渐深刻。

在取得交欢所需的充分润滑后，缠上肠液的手指从身体里拔出，并带来让言峰士郎感到羞耻不堪的水声。扯住父亲的上臂，没有意料会被抱起来，躺上软和的床褥。撑着胳膊努力打直背脊，却看到父亲解开裤链，掏出自己全然比不上的硕物。身体在下一个霎那，被以无法设想的角度折起，湿滑一片的穴口抵上发硬的龟头。

言峰绮礼并没有急着加深进入的意思，倒是捉住养子的一只手，放在了自己与他交合之处。严肃的语气却说出不怀好意的问题，你不是好奇吗？那么握住试试。掰开蜷紧的手指，放在浅浅埋入的阴茎上。

父亲，请别这么做。

忙收回手腕锁在胸前，以近乎哀求的口吻说道，剩下的那只右手拽上男人的衣角。言峰绮礼“喔”了一声，看似不置可否的回应随后却用膝盖钳紧养子的臀肉，不存犹疑地挺进柱身的全部。他垂头去看，看见那对因黑夜而稍些泛灰的黄色眼仁里，有尚存的清亮意识在渐渐碎开。言峰绮礼加快抽动的速度，几乎涣散的瞳孔里就淌出意味疼痛的液体，之后又换作为因快感而无法停止的生理眼泪。

微张的嘴里间歇地泄出甜腻的呻吟，似乎是想要对自己说些什么，衰弱的话声却一次次被情欲冲向溃散的边缘。并不希望养子在无意间咬伤舌头，言峰绮礼俯下身吻住少年，将自己的深重呼吸一并传递过去。

自己在平日里熨烫平整的长袍久久蹭着裸露的胸膛，企图将手掌塞入自己身体与父亲之间的空隙遮挡胸口。仿佛是提前料到意图，言峰绮礼扯住养子的肩膀让身下人坐起身，同时那两条腿很快缠上自己的腰际。双唇沿锁骨一路而下，最终停在甚至已经稍许泛红的乳尖。冰冷湿滑的柔软接触让言峰士郎不住发颤，又因为背部被牢牢捉住而逃无可逃，只好是双手从下方绕上父亲的两侧肩头的肱骨，用小孩子微不足道的力道扣紧。

少年人的性具被再一次握入温热掌心，过程中分泌出的前列腺液打湿了言峰绮礼的手指，淫糜的律动声伴随着床架的吱呀响动，一并落进无边的深渊阒黑之中。父亲让自己背过身并跪下去，泪流满面的那张脸也顺势埋进枕间，钻入嗅觉的气息是属于父亲的味道。攥住自己阴茎的手指不断滑过沾满体液与汗水的下腹，抬起下颌想要伸手去抓床前的金属床柱。握住支撑物的那个短暂瞬间，滚烫的精液源源不断灌进肠道。垂头去看，洁白的素色床单上一并沾上了自己射出的浊白之物。

裹满秽液的身体被不在意地塞在被子下，手指划过养子的额发与眉梢，之后再没有停留于此的意思。父亲离开房间的时候，意识不清的言峰士郎仍然在掌心里拽着对方的手指。隐隐约约听见一句不太真切的话，似乎是让自己安静睡下；之后又仿佛听到树叶被风撩动的沙沙作响，想着院子里那几棵萧疏草木不可能传出这么远的声音，便再寻不见坍塌漫散的自我知觉。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> sycamore：美国梧桐。《圣经》中描述的无花果树原文为sycamore-fig tree，文中特指后者。


End file.
